


Dream Seduction

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Heechul discovers Henry on the couch in the living room, sleeping while watching a movie. He quickly becomes intrigued when it's obvious Mochi is having a non too innocent dream as proven by the words tumbling from his mouth as he sleeps.





	

Heechul strode into the dark living room to find Henry asleep on the couch, blue glow of the television washing over him. He made his way to the sofa, taking a seat next to Henry's feet and leaning back into the cushions.

“Someone fell asleep watching a movie,” he singsonged to himself, picking up the remote to switch it back to regular television stations.

He flipped through the channels boredly, letting out a deep sigh as he listened to Mochi's soft breathing. He sucked on the inside of his cheek, staring unblinkingly at the bright screen.

“Absolutely _nothing_ worth watching. Henry is more entertaining.”

“Mmm ...”

Heechul's eyes widened and he mashed the mute button with the pad of his thumb. He placed the remote on the coffee table, pivoting his body so he could face Henry.

“Ah!”

His lips pulled into a mischievous grin as he watched Henry shift against the couch.

“Someone's having a dirty dream,” he whispered in amusement.

Henry's soft cheeks were tinted with pink and his lips were parted as he groaned.

“Who are you dreaming about Mochi?” Heechul urged quietly, not wanting to disturb the younger male's slumber.

Henry whimpered in his sleep, tossing himself onto his back.

“There,” he mumbled.

“Where?” Heechul countered, leaning closer with his hands clasped under his chin.

“No … stop …”

“Don't wanna,” Heechul teased.

He really did want to know who Henry was dreaming about. Zhoumi? They were roommates after all, it wouldn't be strange in the least to acquire some affection and curiosity. Someone more manly like Kangin? Controlling like Kyuhyun?

“Stop … teasing … _Heechul hyung_!”

Heechul's jaw dropped comically. He was surprised Henry hadn't woken up from it hitting his legs.

“Me?” he mouthed as he pointed to himself.

“Hyung please ...”

The diva reached out to pull the maknae's cheeks, hoping the gesture would wake him up. Henry jumped and his eyes flickered open, darting around before landing on Heechul. His blush deepened as he grasped his hyung's wrists, trying to wrench his hands away from his face.

“Hyung?”

“You were talking in your sleep,” Heechul informed, squeezing his captive's cheeks.

“Oh?” Henry winced, squirming as he tried to pull free.

“Yeah,” Heechul grinned. “You were saying my name. Just _what_ were you dreaming about, Mochi?”

“N-nothing.”

“Now I don't believe that,” Heechul shook his head. “Why are you lying to hyung?”

“H-hyung … you're hurting me.”

Heechul released Henry's cheeks. Instead, he gathered up the maknae's wrists in one hand, pinning them to the arm of the couch above Henry's head. He dropped his other hand to Henry's crotch, rubbing at the erection brought on from the dream he had been having. He smirked at the response his actions received: a loud gasp followed by Henry arching into his touch.

“Hyung!”

“Am I still hurting you, Mochi?” Heechul asked innocently.

Henry shook his head frantically, eyes scrunched shut as he bit his lower lip.

“Tell me about that dream, Mochi,” he urged as he continued to stroke the younger harshly through his pajama pants. “I might make it come true.”

A low keen sounded from Henry's throat as his back bowed off the couch. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at Heechul, thighs open wide, not even struggling against the grip holding his wrists.

“Was I sucking your cock? You obviously weren't sucking mine since you were able to talk. Was I teasing you? Fingering you? Was I fucking you or were you fucking me? Tell me, Mochi. Paint me a pretty picture.”

Heechul wasn't really expecting a reply. He was just looking to get Henry even more flustered and worked up. His hand traveled up from the maknae's erection to slip under his shirt, tickling his soft skin on its journey towards an already erect nipple. Still, he closed his fingertips around the nub and pinched roughly.

“Ah!” Henry convulsed.

“Mochi?” Heechul cooed softly.

Henry cracked his eyes open to peek up at his hyung.

“I'm going to trust you to leave your hands where they are unless I tell you otherwise,” he warned darkly.

Henry swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding slowly. Heechul flashed him a smile of approval, quickly ridding the younger of his shirt.

“Hyung? What're you-”

“Don't play dumb, Henry. Not with me. Here you were moaning like a slut while having a sex dream about yours truly and you think I'm _not_ going to react to that? Don't be so naïve. I know you aren't as innocent as you make yourself out to be while around the other members. You may have them fooled but not me.”

Henry opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut after receiving a pointed look from the diva. He could do nothing but watch as Heechul slowly stripped, revealing his milky skin with each new shed layer. He bit his lip when his hyung's slender fingers curled around the hem of his pants, gripping tightly and tugging just to tease.

“Hyung,” he pouted.

His dream had been torture enough. He didn't need more in his awakened, aroused state. But Heechul was just as raring to go as the maknae was. He wasted little time in pulling Henry's pants down in one clean motion, tossing them over his shoulder as his eyes fell to the erection jutting between the younger's thighs. He was bigger than Heechul had expected, in a pleasing way.

“Mochi, I'm going to ask again. What was I doing in your dream?” Heechul asked with a quirked brow as he wrapped both hands around Henry's cock to stroke him firmly.

Henry flexed his hips into Heechul's touch and grit his teeth. He fell back to the cushions of the couch and panted before answering.

“In … which part?”

“Right before I woke you up.”

“I … you … you were fucking me, hyung,” Henry admitted as he lifted his gaze to the side to prevent himself from seeing Heechul's reaction.

“As intriguing as that is, Mochi, we will have to save it for another time. Right now, I want to feel this cock of yours inside me.”

“But-”

“Don't worry, Mochi. I know you prefer to bottom. I'll take care of everything,” Heechul assured him with a catlike grin. “First, let's slick you up. Natural lubricant is always the best way.”

Heechul bent down to close his lips around the swollen head of Henry's dick. He flicked his tongue along the slit to taste the precum, moaning in his throat as he took more of him into his mouth, sliding down the shaft until his lips and the tip of his nose were tickled by the dark curls of the maknae's pubic hair. He stuck his tongue out to lap at Henry's balls as he forced the head to rub against the back of his throat. He had lost his gag reflex a long time ago, if he had ever had one to begin with.

Henry's fingernails scrambled against the fabric of the arm of the couch as he hissed through his teeth and bit his lip harshly, tasting blood when he tore skin. He was squirming on the couch, already so turned on by the combination of his dream and now Heechul bobbing his head in his lap as his hot tongue swirled around his most sensitive of parts. He wanted to tangle his hands in his hyung's hair, to feel the soft locks slip through his fingers, but he remembered Heechul's warning: to leave his hands in place. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he breathed heavily, glancing down to watch Heechul's pink lips stretch around his aching cock.

“Ah … _hyung_ ,” he gasped when Heechul's sharp teeth grazed the side of his shaft.

Heechul allowed Henry's noises to guide him in his technique, learning what he preferred with each stroke of his mouth. Unknown to the maknae, Heechul was using his free hand, the other teasing Henry's balls since it seemed he liked them to be tugged, to stretch himself. He used his moans to help mask the whimpers as he was already three fingers deep inside himself, curling them and stroking himself in time to his swallowing around Henry's dick. He released the hot flesh with a lewd pop, giving it a few more laps of his tongue to make sure it was dripping with his saliva before sitting up on his knees.

Henry's eyes bulged a bit when he caught the motion of Heechul's finger's slipping out of his own body. They widened even more when his hyung moved to straddle his lap, grabbing firm hold of his cock to keep it in place as he impaled himself on it roughly. They both cried out at the same time, heads thrown back at the feel of the tight heat, the intense friction.

“Gah!” Henry keened as Heechul ground his hips down into his lap immediately. “Hyung, _please_!”

“What is it, Mochi?” Heechul asked in a teasing manner, tongue poking out between his lips as he swiveled his hips with more aggression.

“Touch,” Henry panted. “Wanna … touch you …”

Heechul smirked, bending down and reaching for Henry's arms to pull them up and place his palms against his chest, rocking against him the whole while. Henry ran his fingers down Heechul's chest hungrily, wanting to touch every bit of snow white skin. He flicked his fingertips along his hyung's nipples experimentally, enjoying the whine he received in return.

“Mmm … _here_ , Mochi,” Heechul moaned as he bit his bottom lip, pushing Henry's hands down to his dripping cock.

Henry's mouth fell open in a silent cry as he was forced to wind his fingers around Heechul's slick cock. He was so turned on, precum was dripping from the slit to run down the sides. It aided in helping the maknae run his hands along the shaft easily, heightening his hyung's pleasure.

Henry was a little out of sorts. He felt that, since he was the one possessing the other, he should have some sort of control in the situation. Digging his elbows into the cushions, he propped himself up into a sitting position against the arm of the couch, hands on Heechul's hips to keep him in place.

“Mochi!” Heechul cried out as the new angle drove the younger's dick straight into his prostate.

“Like that, hyung?” Henry grinned as he thrust from underneath wildly.

“Ah ... ah ah uh ... hn ng!”

Henry felt a sense of pride at being able to make such noises tumble from his hyung's lips. A wave of courage washed over him, taking over his body and mind as he gazed up at the other. He kept one hand on Heechul's slim hip, the other returning to his cock to squeeze it between his fingers.

“Tell me, hyung. When was the last time you had a dick buried balls deep in you?” he asked with a raised brow, snapping his hips upwards to make Heechul bounce, abusing his prostate over and over.

“Uhn! S-Siwon had … a good fuck this … morning,” Heechul forced out as he braced himself on Henry's chest with his hands. “Wait … ah … no. Eunhyuk … got me after … _lunch_!” Henry stilled to allow Heechul to grind his ass down into his lap. “That kid … has access energy he likes … to take out on me.”

He was getting off on hearing what Heechul had been doing throughout the day with the other members. He knew a good number of them were sleeping around with each other but had no idea it was to the extent of having different partners all in one day. Hearing Heechul's erotic stories just forced his hips to ride him harder, pistoning in and out of his body at a relentless pace, the sounds of their bodies slapping together echoing throughout the living room. He was close, could feel the knot in his abdomen tightening, his balls twitching eagerly.

“Ah, cum inside me, Mochi! Fill me. Empty your balls into my ass,” Heechul growled through his teeth as his nails scratched at Henry's chest.

Henry grit his teeth, the pain of Heechul's nails clawing at him sending him tumbling over the edge. His grip on Heechul's cock tightened as he spilled himself into his hyung's body with a cry, hips jerking with every spurt. The diva brought one of his hands to wind around on top of Henry's to keep him stroking his dick, looking for his own release.

“Ah! Mochi! You're still hard,” he cooed with delight as he rotated his hips down.

They were both fisting Heechul's cock, Henry tossing his head from side to side as he whimpered, Heechul's body sending waves of pleasure into his oversensitive member. Henry could feel his hyung's inner walls clench and release around him, signifying he was close. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slick tip of Heechul's dick, causing him to thrash wildly.

“Hn! Gonna … cum!” Heechul keened.

“Ah!” Henry gasped in surprise, taken aback by the warm splash on his stomach and chest even with Heechul's warning.

Heechul slowed the pace of their hands, glancing down to see their fingers covered in his essence. He smirked, lifting his to bring to Henry's face, painting his lower lip with his semen. Henry parted his lips as his eyes flicked up to meet Heechul's. He whined and Heechul slipped his fingers past his parted lips to stroke the flat of his tongue, allowing the younger to taste him. The maknae sucked on them eagerly, pulling them deeper into his mouth.

“Not innocent in the least,” Heechul purred through a smirk, eyes glinting as he slipped his finger's from Henry's warm mouth.

Henry grinned up at Heechul, “I look forward to next time.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
